official_micromonfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Micromon Wiki
Welcome to the Official Micromon The Legend of Vaithe Wiki 130+ Animated Monsters to Catch & Battle! No waiting, play at your own pace! ''' Embark on an epic monster capture RPG like none other on mobile! Enter the massive world of Pixekai, where you can capture, train, and battle over 130 fully animated monsters. Overcome the many challenges on your journey to become the top tamer of Pixekai! Uncover and foil the plans of an evil, secret organization within Pixekai to save this virtual world and your real world! '''FEATURES • Over 130 monsters to capture & evolve! • Fully animated monsters and characters. • A vivid and massive world to explore. • An epic storyline with tons of quests to complete. • Challenge other tamers to become the best! • Customize monster skills to fit your own strategy. • Hours of addictive gameplay. • Universal app with Game Center Support. • Test your skills against real players in the online multiplayer arena! Do you have what it takes to become the best tamer in the world? 'Leaderboard Info' Current leaderboard standing for Non-Hacked users via Game Center. Congratulations Guys *Leaderboard last updated : 00:10 GMT - 04/08/2014 News and Info A.Jenkins07 - 22:28 04/08/2014 Finally the First update is here! Micromon Version 1.1.0 *Auto Save Function Added. *Character Getting Stuck/Disappearing Bug Fix *Fixed a Bug With The Skill "Focus Attack" *Save Files Now Have A Support Code Located at The Bottom-Right Which Can Be Used To E-Mail Support To Report or Get Bugs Fixed. *Fixed A Bug With The News Function At The Shop. *More Updates, Features and Expansions To Come In Future Updates A.Jenkins07 - 03:23 03/08/2014 We are now currently at 87,279 Players world wide :D lets hope we reach 100,000 in the next few days. A.Jenkins07 - 03:20 03/08/2014 GREAT NEWS! - They have filtered more people on the Game Center and began deleting all the hacked players and taking them from the Leaderboards. We are now down to 1 hacked person only instead of the 23 we had yesterday :D Information Arenas and Battle Grounds Basics Battle Information Characters Chips Database Eggs Loot Main Items Maps Other Items Pass Cards and Legion Store Quests 100% Walkthrough & Guide Learning The Ropes - Tutorials and Quest 1 through to Quest 5 Completion Links https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/micromon/id687212362?mt=8 - Download the Game here from the App store for IOS now http://www.micromongame.com/forums/ - The Official Micromon Website - post any bigs or problems here at the forums ''' '''http://www.reddit.com/r/Micromon/ - The Micromon Subreddit http://AppInvasion.com/forums/Micromon - #1 Micromon Fan Forum http://quickgamer.net/games/micromon/ - Quick Gamer have began an on site Wiki for all information http://n4g.com/news/1560758/micromon-review-androidios-reviews - N4G have given Micromon a rating of 4/5 check it out and get a vote in. micromon.wikia.com - Another source for your Micromon information www.facebook.com/micromonios - The official Facebook page - please LIKE! http://uk.ign.com/wikis/micromon - Micromon is also on IGN with all useful information from the game http://www.sinfuliphone.com/showthread.php?t=10045563 - Users at Sinful iPhone have already hacked the game and realeased it here if your having trouble (Unlimited Gold and Diamonds) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Games Category:Ios Category:Iphone Category:RPG Category:Micromon Category:Pokemon Clone Category:Adventure